Cuando uno ama
by LJ-90
Summary: Asuka se da cuenta que ama a Shinji, y Shinji parece amarla, ¿Qué hara ella cuando escuche lo que el tercer elegido tiene que decirle?


Declaraciones dolorosas

"Oh Dios esto va a ser difícil…….."-pensaba Shinji mientras dudaba si tocar o no tocar la puerta que daba a la habitación de cierta chica alemana.

"Tal vez ni deba hacerlo, a lo mejor solo se ríe de mí y me manda a la mierda"- seguía pensando mientras su mano se ponía en la puerta.

"Tal vez deba consultarlo con Misato y que me de su opinión", tal vez ella me de tips de cómo acercarme a Asuka" Shinji seguía en su batalla mental mientras sin darse cuenta apretaba su mano en un puño.

"Si tal vez deba hacer eso primero….., pero Misato y yo no somos tan cercanos, a lo mejor también se ría de mí y diga algo como lo sabía, mis pilotos se están enamorando" Shinji empezó a sudar mientras sentía sus piernas temblar, "Estupido, solo toca la puerta y díselo" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, Shinji tomó aire profundamente y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió por si sola, bueno esto no era del todo cierto, cierta pelirroja había echo esto, Shinji se quedo de piedra al ver a Asuka frente a él, y ella quedo intrigada al ver al muchacho frente a su habitación, Shinji sintió su cara enrojecerse pero este no era un momento para vacilar, ya había prevenido algo como esto, y tenía un As bajo la manga.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS HACIAS FRENTE A MI HABITACIÓN, SEGUROS TRATABAS DE ESPIARME MALDITO HENTAI!- gritó la furia alemana a la hora que apuntaba su dedo al pecho del muchacho, quien retrocedía lentamente.

-Yo.yo….estaba……cena…….sí!...la cena esta servida-logró decir Ikari en su desesperación, casi ríe de ver a Asuka relajarse antes de que corriera hacia la mesa, donde minutos antes el chico había puesto un delicioso banquete.

Shinji se dedicó a observar a Asuka comer tranquilamente, "Ya hazlo, es la hora, no puede haber un mejor momento…" pensaba el Tercer Elegido.

-Este…….. ¿Asuka?-preguntó el ojiazul a la vez que miraba el suelo, cabe resaltar que el chico estaba bastante sonrojado.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la muchacha de cabello rojo.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó el chico en un susurro, que Asuka de todas formas pudo escuchar, por lo cual alzó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón acelerar, -Quiero decir, ¿soy un amigo para ti?- preguntó el chico, sin esperar una respuesta para su anterior pregunta. La chica estuvo apunto de decirle que lo quería más que un amigo, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte…

-Pues claro que – Lo que ella en realidad trato de decir fue Pues claro que no baka, pero felizmente Shinji la interrumpió.

-Por que si tu me consideras un amigo, hay algo que quiero decirte…-dijo el joven mientras se sentaba al costado de Asuka, esta se sonrojo un poco más y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte.

"pero que rayos me pasa, porque el baka hace esto, tal vez quiere decirme cuanto se muere por estar conmigo……no, Asuka reacciona, tú siempre lo tratas mal, porque debería fijarse en ti, solo porque es el único que nunca se ha rendido en los intentos por conocerte no significa que te amé" pensaba la chica alemana para sus adentros, mientras intentaba convencerse de que Shinji no la amaba.

-Asuka, yo hace mucho tiempo empecé a sentir…algo por una de mis compañeras pilotos……-decía el chico mientras sin darse cuenta se acercaba un poco a la chica. "Pero que hace, ¿se me esta declarando, porque se me acerca, sí, él también me ama, tanto como yo lo amó a él, no puedo creer que se haya dado cuenta!" pensaba la chica mientras miraba los ojos de su compañero, quien no dejaba de mirar el piso.

-Yo creo…no, yo estoy seguro que es amor, pero...no se...a veces es tan difícil acercarme, a este punto la chica ya estaba imaginando como sería su beso, el le diría Te amo Asuka ella respondería con un Yo también y empezarían a besarse, Asuka empezó a pasar su lengua por sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, en espera del tan anhelado beso.

-Así que……… ¿podrías ayudarme con Ayanami?- preguntó el chico mientras dejaba de ver el suelo y miraba a Asuka que estaba a poco centímetros de su rostro, -Este. ¿Asuka?- preguntó el chico, mientras tanto la chica abrió sus ojos de repente, y sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y celos por dejarse llevar, después de todo amaba a la muñeca.

-Pues tu sabes, como eres una chica esperaba que me dieras consejos de cómo acercarme- decía con un poco más de confianza. La pelirroja estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y romper su promesa.

-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO?-GRITÓ LA ALEMANA AL MOMENTO QUE CORRÍA A SU HABITACIÓN Y SE ENCERRABA EN ESTA.

-Asuka-dijo Shinji en un murmullo, "En que pensaba al preguntarle eso, pero...porque lloró, no no lloró, de seguro se le metió algo al ojo, si eso fue, pero su rostro parecía como esa noche...incitandome a besarla...no Shinji, tu ya amas a Rei, es cierto que en algún momento amaste a Asuka, pero ya quedó atrás, ella jamás hizo nada más que lastimarte!"- pensaba Shinji, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, por otra parte Asuka estaba tirada en su cama, llorando silenciosamente, procurando no hacer ruido, "¿En que estaba pensando, claro que Shinji amaba a la muñeca, ¿Por qué se debería haber fijado en ella, si lo único que hacía era molestarlo, Asuka golpeó su almohada, como desearía ser esa muñeca, así Shinji me querría, ¿Pero que pienso, yo soy mucho mejor que esa muñeca, lo único que tengo que hace para obtener el amor de Shinji es decirle que lo ayudare con la muñeca, pero en el proceso me comportare mejor con él , al final se enamorara de mí y se olvidara de Rei" pensó la chica mientras una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, se levantó decidida a empezar su plan "Enamorando al baka", se puso frente a su espejo, se limpió sus lagrimas y se arregló la ropa de forma de resaltar sus atributos, pero de forma casual, después de 15 minutos se dirigió al cuarto de Shinji.

Este se quedó de piedra de ver a Asuka en su cuarto, de forma tan sensual……pero sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso.¡el ya amaba a Rei! ¿Verdad?.

-Baka…….-empezó la chica- claro que te ayudaré- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a ella, -Gracias- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Lo único que hizo la chica fue sonreír……..

Notas del Autor: A que todos esperaban a que se le declarara a Asuka, verdad?. Ya se que esta cortito, pero estaba leyendo fics y escuchando música cuando esta idea me pegó de repente.¡Y no me resistí a escribirla!.Cuanto me odió, ahora tengo 4 fics entre manos ToT, bueno espero sus reviews, y gracias por darse una vuelta….


End file.
